An Unlikely Friendship
by froyofoshoyo320
Summary: When shy, timid, quiet, lonely, bookish Ashton, moves from a lively small town in New Mexico to big, bustling Denver and meets immature, unmotivated PJ Duncan, could this be the start to a new friendship that no one would guess?
1. Chapter 1

_**An Unlikely Friendship**_

Hi my name is Ashton, I am 15 year old boy, I am slightly chubby but tall, and I have black hair. I am just about to start my sophomore year at a new school , for the first time in my life. I was born and raised in a small town in New Mexico, now I am moving to Denver, Colorado, because my parents got better job offers there. Life has not always been so kind to me, I was bullied a lot in grade school, people would call me fat, make fun of my awkward voice, and do terrible things to me that I do not want to get in to. I am an only child, so I'm somewhat mature for my age, also I am home alone a lot too, due to my parents busy schedules. The name of the high school I am going to is South High School. It seems to be a nice neighborhood, I have to say the least very interesting neighbors, including this very overly sweet woman from Iowa named Debbie Dooley, apparently her husband Doug is a police officer here in Denver. There is also, down the street from my house this very interesting family with a lot of kids, they are all blonde but there is one brunette one that seems to be slightly younger than me. "Ash, hun, come on or we'll be late for registration!" my mom said taking me out of my thoughts. Today is August 3rd ,which is registration day, where students pick up their schedules, pay class fees, and stuff. I got in my mother's car, the ride being comfortably silent. We parked and walked to the main gym where many other students were waiting more or less patiently, today was the day for sophomores and freshmen, tomorrow would be juniors and seniors, however if you have more than two kids in the one school , you are allowed to bring them on the same day. In the same line I was standing in I saw the blonde family that lives on my street, with the blonde girl looking about 16, a older blonde boy looking to be 17, and the brunette boy that looks to be about 14. Finally as the line moved along I was handed my schedule by an office receptionist. I looked at it my classes were period 1- algebra, period 2-spanish, period 3-english, period 4-art, period 5-pe. I wondered who would I have classes with. I am very shy, and because of the bullying I endured in the past , I am very wary of others even if they seem to want to be my friend, not to be rude but because I guess I'm just not used to people actually want to talk to me and not say mean things. The first day of school is Wednesday, August 12, I am very nervous but at the same time very excited. Anything could happen (to me), so hopefully kids in Colorado are not as cruel as kids in New Mexico. Wish me luck.


	2. First Day of School

_**Chapter 2: First Day of School**_

Well before I knew it, it was the first day of school August 12. My alarm clock on my phone went off and I grunted and slid out of bed. I went to go brush my teeth, wash my face, take a quick shower, and get dressed. I threw on a long sleeved red checkered shirt, put on dark black jeans, grabbed my backpack , told my mom goodbye and went outside and waited for the bus. Before I knew it, the big yellow bus' brakes screeched and I got on, showed the driver my pass and took a seat by myself in the middle. When the bus got to school I got off , looked around and decided to go to the library. I went in the library and sat at a table and did nothing until the bells rung for period 1. As the bells rung I took a deep breath, smoothed my shirt and pants and proceeded to class. As I walked in the class room, I saw a seating chart on the board. She had the class separated in rows of 4. In my row there was my self on the end, this overweight guy named Roman, a guy with a beard named Blake that certainly did not look like a sophomore and a girl named Teddy. "Well good morning class." the teacher said. Everyone was silent. "I said GOOD MORNING CLASS." She said very enthusiastically. "Good morning." Everybody quietly mumbled. "Much better, now welcome to Advanced Algebra III, my name is Mrs. Winkle." Roman and Blake chuckled after she said her name. "Something funny, Roman, Blake?" she asked. " I know both of you being that you're seniors in a class for smart freshman and sophomores." She said. After she asked the question both of them shook their heads no with smirks on their faces. " So let me introduce my self, by starting out that I am crazy, you'll understand that as you get to know me better throughout the year, especially when you meet my husband.., I am originally from Seattle and taught at a middle school for 3 years, then taught a high school in Oregon for 6 years, then after that I started teaching here, where I have been since so overall this is my 17th year teaching and my 8th year teaching at South High." "I am usually outgoing and friendly but I do lay down the law when I have too, including FIGHTS!" "I have only had to break up a fight one time in my career teaching and it was when I taught middle school, two girls were pulling at each other's hair a kicking, spitting, and slapping so…, boys if you're gonna swing at each other, or girls if you're gonna go at each other's hair do me a favor and go in the hall and do it and I'll call the office to bring down security cause after that middle school fight I vowed to not get involved in your teenage violence ever again, I'm 43 years old, I'm too old for that crap." The bells rung "Have a nice day everybody!" Mrs. Winkle called out as we left the classroom. Boy is she a talker. Next up Spanish. I walked into the foreign language building , into my classroom, just like last hour there is a seating chart on the board and I'm sitting in row of 4 with a girl named Lynette on the far left end, then me, then a very familiar looking blonde boy named PJ , and on the far right a girl named Bella. I took my seat and waited quietly and patiently for the final bell to ring so class could start. Arriving tardy, the blonde boy titled PJ came in. He had shortish-long blonde hair that looked like it had been styled, he was wearing darkish borderline baggy blue jeans, with a green hoodie, he also had chains on his jeans. He saw his name and picture on the board and found his seat. As soon as he sit next to me I was hit with the smell of very strong cologne. I quietly coughed. Clearly him and I were very different. My Spanish teacher Sr Martinez took role and everyone said here. The class that day was very laid back all we did was review and got assigned our textbooks. Next class Honors English 10, my teacher was a very beautiful wavy haired blonde woman in her mid 30s, her name is Mrs. Fredrickson, she said she has 2 daughters who are twins who are also sophomores. All we did in her class was basically introduce ourselves. Next up, Art, I looked at my map and walked to the art room. I saw a petite woman in her late 40s, with styled dark auburn hair. Since there was no chart on the board, I sat where I wanted, which didn't seem to be a problem to her, so I'm gonna go ahead and assume she is fairly laid back. PJ walked into the class and sat in the row behind me, so I officially have someone that I have more then one class with. "Hello everyone and welcome to Beginning Art, my name is Mrs. Messing, I hope to inspire new creative and personal horizons for you all." Mrs. Messing said. " I am not a big for electronics but you are more than welcome to listen to music and MUSIC ONLY on your phone." "I play a lot of music in here so if you don't have an iPod or a phone then I guess that's what you'll have to listen to." "So I only have a few rules and they are; be respectful to yourself, myself, and your classmates, use kind words and kind judgement of art critique, next clean up after yourself, kay?, we're all 13-18 years old here so you're more than old enough to clean up your own messes, I say I'm a mom, but I'm not your mom, I shouldn't have to clean up after you, and frankly she shouldn't either, last but certainly not least be safe, we do work with ink, paints, and other materials in here, so any poor conduct with them will result in an immediate referral to the front office." She stated. The rest of that class was a fluke and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I followed other people so I wouldn't get lost. I went in line a bought a flavored water, bag of potato chips and premade sandwich. Since I haven't made any friends or anything yet, I sat at a table outside. I saw PJ coming my way, it's not that I didn't like him but he seemed lazy and kinda entitled, given that he's taking sophomore Spanish and he's a senior, I take school seriously because I want to be a lawyer one day. He sat at the table I was at and said "Hey, man". Due to my shyness, I looked up awkwardly smiled and waved. "Hey don't we have a couple classes together?" PJ asked. "Yep we sit next to each other in Spanish and you sit behind me in Art." "Oh yeah". PJ said. " So what grade are ya in man?" PJ asked. "I'm a sophomore." I said. "Oh cool I'm a senior, yep I failed a lot of classes including Art oddly enough." PJ said. I lightly chuckled. After a minute of silence, I spoke out and said "Hey, PJ, you seem familiar, do you live on Garden Street near a lady named Debbie Dooley?" He said "Yeah, why?" "I live on that street too". "Oh cool, I think I saw your house with the moving trucks". "Don't you have a lot of siblings?" I asked. "Yep , I have a sister Teddy, she's a junior, a brother Gabe, freshman, a 5 year old sister Charlie, and a 3 year old brother Toby." " Yeah Teddy's in my first hour, I knew you guys seemed familiar." "Yeah, hey do you wanna come over after to my house after school?, I can drive." PJ asked. "Sure ." I said. And with that the bells rang for last hour, which is PE. All we did in PE was sign waivers, my teacher Coach G, was pretty cool. And with that the bells officially ended the day. I left the secondary gym and went to the student parking lot to wait for PJ. Well, first day of school so far so good, not bullied, cool teachers, made a friend and that friend can drive! So far Colorado is way better than New Mexico by a long shot!


End file.
